Survivors
by Qader
Summary: Jack wakes up after a horrible nightmare, he notices that the air smells a little like lightergas and his family isn´t anywhere to be found plus his neighbours and friends seems changed. Sorry for long delay, Big school assignment


Survivors

Chapter one: "Thy flesh consumed"

Jack woke up all of a sudden. He just had the worst nightmare in his life. his wife and son had been killed. he rose from the bed and walked over to the mirror. What was the nightmare about? He couldn´t remember, but it was bad, it woke him up. Last time he woke because of a nightmare was when he was seven. He had seen the movie "Night of the living dead". Even though his mother told him no, He still did so, because his dad let him, he was more lighthearted when it came to scary movies. He always said: "let the child, it is just a movie.", but of course at night his father would regret saying that, because little Jack couldn´t sleep, and that meant Jack´s father didn´t get any sleep.

The moon shone through the window, so Jack didn´t need to turn on the light to see himself in the mirror. There was a weird smell in the air. Smelt a little like lightergas. He turned to the left and looked out of the already opened window, the bedroom was on the second floor, so they always kept it open at night. It was also a good neighbourhood. There had only been a single break-in, in all of the years Jack and his family had been living there. In 1998, at mr. Petersons pet shop down the street, and the robbers turned out to be drunk teenagers looking for a little excitement. Jack couldn´t stand the smell so he closed the window and turned around and looked at his wife. He then noticed his wife wasn´t in the bed.

"Honey?..." Jack whispered.

He startled himself. He whispered, but in the quiet night, it sounded like he was yelling. He walked through the bedroom and into the hallway. The plants was turned over, and some of the chairs was too. He walked to the end of the bedroom and entered his son´s room.

"Jake?..." He whispered.

Jake´s bed was empty, but nothing was turned over. He left Jake´s room and walked down the stairs.

"Honey?... Jake?" He whispered louder than before.

He walked into the livingroom, everything looked fine, nothing was destroyed or turned over.

"Dad, I´m in the kitchen." His son Jake said, sobbing.

Jack ran to the kitchen, something wasn´t right, why wasn´t his son or his wife asleep like everybody else? And why was his son crying? jack opened the kitchen door and then froze...

His son stood with a frying pan in the hand, with blood all over it. At Jake´s feet, was his wife laying, in a pool of her own blood.

"What the hell happened, son!" Jack yelled

"Mommy tried to kill me, dad! she came walking into my room and woke me up, she then tried to bite me... Look at my arm dad! Mom bid me." Jake said, and started to really cry "Then I ran down in the kitchen, and she followed me, I yelled: mom please stop, but she just grunted and tried to bite me again, then I took the frying pan and hit her, she wouldn´t stop, so I kept hitting her, till she didn´t move anymore... and now I have killed mommy!"

He cried so much, that Jack had trouble hearing what his son said. He was mad at his son, but at the same time, so happy he was alright. Jack hugged him, and didn´t let go for a long time.

"Don´t worry, son... It´s not your fault. I just gotta call my friends at the police station and then for an ambulance for mommy, okay?" Jack said, and tried to smil.

"... Okay." Little Jake said, and started to rub his eyes.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What the FUCK is happening here?" Jack thought. "Why the hell is my wife dead, and why did my son kill my wife, this is a fucking nightmare... The air smells like lightergas, something is fucking wrong... This gotta be a nightmare. in a minute I´m gonna wake up, and I´m gonna wake up my wife, and tell her about the dream, and we are both gonna laugh about it...Please let this be a dream..."

Jack stood for three minutes before hanging up. he called 911, they were supposed to answer the phone no matter what time it was. He tried again, but this time the phone was completely dead.

"What the fuck!" He thought. "There is something fucking wrong out there..."

A police siren could be heard outside his house, but as soon as he looked out of the window, the siren was past his house.

"Damn..." Jack thought.

Suddenly shots could be heard outside. The police car had stopped at the end of the street and was shooting at something.

"Daddy... someone is shooting outside..." Jake whispered really scared.

"Jake, go to your room, and lock the door, take the key from the bathroom and lock your door, see some tv... Daddy´ll be right back, okay?" Jack said. his voice shivered like the day he got married.

"... Okay, daddy." Jake said scared.

"Don´t be scared, I´m just going outside, I´ll be right back."

Jake nodded and ran up the stairs. Jack turned around and opened up a little cupboard, that stood next to the entrance, and took his badge and his gun. He then walked into the kitchen and opened another cupboard. inside the cupboard was some plates, he pushed them to the side and opened a little hatch. He took out some ammunition. He loaded his gun, got up and then stopped. They were still shooting at something outside. he could hear a new police car arriving. He ran outside and looked to the right. He could see two police cars blocking the way, and four cops standing behind the cars, shooting at some people that was walking towards them. Jack couldn´t understand why they were shooting at them, they didn´t seem to pose some kind of threat. Jack started to run towards the cops.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. "You are shooting at peop..." He stopped up.

He could hear the civilians behind the police cars groan and moan. Just like Jake said his mother did. Jake said: " "Then I ran down in the kitchen, and she followed me, I yelled: mom please stop, but she just grunted and tried to bite me again." Jack then started to run towards the cops again.

"What is going on here?" Jack yelled into the ear of one of the cops.

"Get back, sir... This is dangerou... Jack, oh god, it is you, thank god, you aren´t one of them, thought you were dead ´n all, since you were living in this part of town."

Jack then saw it was his ex partner Lawrence. They had worked together for five years, then suddenly he left the corps mysteriously. Two months ago he came back.

"Thank god I´m not one of th... What are you talking about... And why the hell should I be dead. It´s Saturday, that´s why I didn´t show up today, it´s my day off." Jack yelled

"Look, Jack... I dunno what the hell is happening here. Two hours ago everything went down the toilet, we got strange reports about people eating each other, of course we did´t believe that, but damn! This... illness... virus, or whatever spreads fast, for after an hour with the same reports coming in from different places in town, and even outside of town, we experienced the same thing... a cop came back to the station wounded, and a few minutes later he started to attack us. But it was too late for us to move out to help the people, because people didn´t call anymore... They were "dead"... Five minutes later.. all electricity disappeared, we can´t report this to anybody outside of town, all we have is these damn police radio´s, but there range is very short... And now we are defending ourselves, I dunno why you are alive but you are lucky my friend. We can use your help at the station, man." Lawrence explained while unloading his shotgun into the moaning people.

"Hold on a second... I really didn´t like the way you said: "They were "dead""... Are you talking about zombies... There is no such thing as zombi..." jack said, but go interrupted.

"I don´t believe in zombies either, Jack, god dammit! But I believe my fucking eyes, and I have seen people getting eaten by other people, and I saw the people that got eaten, get up and start eating too, so I fucking believe in zombies now!" Lawrence said, while reloading his shotgun. "Fuck, man... This part of town is filled with these fuckers.." Lawrence whispered.

"I´ve gotta go get my son, then... We´ll go to the police station..." Jack yelled.

"Good idea... The few civilians that did survive and managed to get to the police station is there. Your son will be safe there... and you can get your uniform... your weekend just got cancelled."


End file.
